waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is the protagonist of the Disney's 1936 television shorts film Mickey Mouse. and the Disney's 2000 its prequel film Fantasia 2000 Pomp and Circumstance. Personality Donald's most famous personality trait is his uncontrolable temper. Donald's jealousy towards Mickey's popularity causes Donald to be a type of villain in some occasions. Although Donald can be loud, rude and selfish he is a great friend and will do anything to help a friend. So far Donald's temper has landed him in a lot of tight spots with Daisy in thier relationship. Daisy is easily annoyed by Donald's constant temper problems. Donald also has an obssesion over money, treasure, gold, etc. which he gets from his Uncle Scrooge. Donald usually chooses riches over friends until someone talks him out of it. Donald can realize he does not have the best luck. Usually when Donald is going head to head with an opponint like a beaver or gopher Donald will get the blame for the destruction they have caused. Donald in animation According to the cartoon Donald Gets Drafted (1942), Donald's full name is Donald Fauntleroy Duck (his middle name appears to be a reference to his sailor hat, which was a common accessory for "Little Lord Fauntleroy" suits). Disney's website also states his name as Donald Fauntleroy Duck. Donald's birthday is officially recognized as June 9, 1934, the day his debut film was released, but in The Three Caballeros, his birthday is given as simply "Friday the 13th." In Donald's Happy Birthday (short) it has his birthday as March 13. Although usually easygoing, Donald's most famous trait is his short and often explosive temper. He is also sometimes portrayed as more crafty and cynical than other characters such as Goofy or Mickey. Donald's famous voice, one of the most identifiable voices in all of animation, was until 1985 performed by voice actor Clarence Nash, since Donald Duck's debut in the Wise Little Hen.. It was largely this semi-intelligible speech that would cement Donald's image into audiences' minds and help fuel both Donald's and Nash's rise to stardom. Early appearances According to Leonard Maltin in his introduction to The Chronological Donald - Volume 1, Donald was created by Walt Disney when he heard Clarence Nash doing his "duck" voice while reciting "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Mickey Mouse had lost some of his edge since becoming a role model for children and Disney wanted a character that could portray some of the more negative character traits he could no longer bestow on Mickey. Donald first appeared in the Silly Symphonies cartoon The Wise Little Hen on June 9, 1934, though he is mentioned in a 1931 Disney storybook. Donald's appearance in the cartoon, as created by animator Dick Lundy, is similar to his modern look — the feather and beak colors are the same, as is the blue sailor shirt and hat — but his features are more elongated, his body plumper, and his feet bigger. Donald's personality is not develop ed either; in the short, he only fills the role of the unhelpful friend from the original story. Donald Duck in The Spirit of 43.Bert Gillett, director of The Wise Little Hen, brought Donald back in his Mickey Mouse cartoon, The Orphan's Benefit on August 11, 1934. Donald is one of a number of characters who are giving performances in a benefit for Mickey's Orphans. Donald's act is to recite the poems Mary Had a Little Lamb and Little Boy Blue, but every time he tries, the mischievous orphans eat his specially made pie, leading the duck to fly into a squawking fit of anger. This explosive personality would remain with Donald for decades to come. Donald continued to be a hit with audiences. The character began appearing in most Mickey Mouse cartoons as a regular member of the ensemble with Mickey, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto. Cartoons from this period, such as the 1935 cartoon The Band Concert — in which Donald repeatedly disrupts the Mickey Mouse Orchestra's rendition of The William Tell Overture by playing Turkey in the Straw — are regularly hailed by critics as exemplary films and classics of animation. Animator Ben Sharpsteen also minted the classic Mickey, Donald, and Goofy comedy in 1935, with the cartoon Mickey's Service Station. Donald was redesigned in 1936 to be a bit fuller, rounder, and cuter. He also began starring in solo cartoons, the first of which was the January 9, 1937 Ben Sharpsteen cartoon, Don Donald. This short also introduced Donald's long-time love interest, Daisy Duck (here called "Donna Duck"). Donald's nephews, Huey Duck Dewey Duck Louie Duck, would make their first animated appearance a year later in the April 15, 1938 film, Donald's Nephews, directed by Jack King (they had been earlier introduced in the Donald Duck comic strip). Wartime Donald During World War II, film audiences were looking for brasher, edgier cartoon characters. It is no coincidence that the same era that saw the birth and rise of Bugs Bunny also saw Donald Duck's popularity soar. By 1949, Donald had surpassed Mickey Mouse as Disney's most popular character. Before 1941, Donald Duck had appeared in about 50 cartoons. Between 1941 and 1965, Donald would star in over 100. Several of Donald's shorts during the war were propaganda films, most notably Der Fuehrer's Face, released on January 1, 1943. In it, Donald plays a worker in an artillery factory in "Nutzi Land" (Nazi Germany). He struggles with long working hours, very small food rations, and having to salute every time he sees a picture of Der Führer (Adolf Hitler). These pictures appear in many places, such as on the assembly line in which he is screwing in the detonators of various sizes of shells. In the end he becomes little more than a small part in a faceless machine with no choice but to obey till he falls, suffering a nervous breakdown. Donald wakes up to find that his experience was in fact a nightmare. At the end of the short Donald looks to the Statue of Liberty and the American flag with renewed appreciation. Der Fuehrer's Face won the 1943 Academy Award for Animated Short Film. Post-war animation Donald has since appeared in a lot of different television shows and (short) animated movies. He played roles in Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Prince and the Pauper and made a cameo appearance in A Goofy Movie. He also made an appearance at the Ink and Paint Club competing against Daffy Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. ''Fantasia 2000 in segment in "Pomp and Circutance" Donald's Ark on animals Television DuckTales He featured in a rather small part in the television animated series DuckTales. There, Donald joins the Navy, and leaves his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie with their Uncle Scrooge, who then has to take care of them. Donald appears in two parts of the series premiere, "Treasure of the Golden Suns", as well as the season 1 episodes "Sphinx for the Memories", "Home Sweet Homer", "A Whale of a Bad Time", "Spies in Their Eyes", "All Ducks on Deck", and "Till Nephews Do Us Part". Bonkers After ''DuckTales, Donald made a notable cameo appearance in the first episode of Bonkers, in which he is taking a walk through the park before getting captured by a mugger. Bonkers D. Bobcat happens upon Donald and, unaware that the duck is being mugged at the moment, asks for a guest part in his next picture before eventually coming to his rescue when Lucky Piquel shows up to nab the mugger. Quack Pack Three years later, Donald starred in his own Disney Afternoon television show Quack Pack. This series featured a modernized Duck family. Donald was no longer wearing his sailor suit and hat, but a Hawaiian shirt (which he would wear again as Maui Mallard in the game Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow). Huey, Dewey and Louie are teenagers, with distinct clothing, voices and personalities. Daisy Duck has lost her pink dress and bow and has a new hairdo. Oddly enough, no other family members - besides Ludwig Von Drake - appear in Quack Pack and all other Duckburg citizens are humans, not ducks. Mickey Mouse Works Donald next played an important role in Mickey Mouse Works. In the Mouse Works shorts, his role was more or less the same as in the classic shorts. In these shorts, though, he garnered a new adversary in the form of a baby turtle named Shelby, whom he would often have to look after and have a hard time doing so House of Mouse Donald appears once again in the series House of Mouse as a greeter and co-owner. In the series Donald's rivalry with Mickey really takes place. Donald decides to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald Duck reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. But sometimes he lose his temper so mix-up the problems. Disney Parks Donald is a extremely common character in the Disney Parks and is in almost every Disney show and in every Disney parade. He is the most common character second only to Mickey Mouse. Fantasmic! Donald appears at the end of the live nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the show Donald is seen riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. Mickey's Philharmagic In Mickey's Philharmagic, Donald is the main character and go through some of Disney biggest musical scenes in order to find Mickey's sorcerer hat. Dream Along with Mickey In the live stage show in the Magic Kingdom Park, Donald along with Mickey, Minnie and Goofy celebrate the magic of dreams. Although Donald attends he does not believe in dreams. Once Maleficent along with Captain Hook (Disney) and Mr. Smee (Disney) crash the party Donald with the help of Mickey use the power of dreams to deafeat the three villains. Donald belives again and peace is restored in Magic Kingdom. ''Kingdom Hearts series Donald is a resident of Disney Castle, a world where many famous Disney characters, such as Mickey Mouse (the King), Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck (a countess and girlfriend to Donald), and Goofy (the captain of the Royal Knights), among others, reside. He himself holds a respectable position as the Royal Magician for the King, and has been trained under Merlin (Disney's The Sword In The Stone) to harness his magic. Apparently, he has been around long before the castle was even built--back when the world was called Timeless River. He also has several relatives that live in the castle (at the end of ''Kingdom Hearts II): his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, as well as his rich uncle Scrooge McDuck. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Donald appears in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep with Goofy at the Mysterious Tower, the two supporting King Mickey and witnessing him learn to better harness the power of his Keyblade under Yen Sid. At some point within the storyline, both Donald and Goofy encounter Ventus and Aqua, Donald later becoming a Dimension Link for both of them. When Ventus uses the Star Fragment that Yen Sid gave Mickey to transport to the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid uses magic to tell Mickey's whereabouts and bad condition. Seeing their king is in trouble, Donald and Goofy prepare to depart for the Keyblade Graveyard, but Yen Sid persuades them otherwise, knowing they are no match for Master Xehanort, and Ventus decides to go on his own. At the end of the game, Donald observes with Goofy as Mickey hands in the Star Fragment and his Keyblade, thinking he had failed to reach his goal, and is overly thrilled when Yen Sid returns the weapon to his king. ''Kingdom Hearts One day, Donald goes to see the King in the morning, but is shocked to see that he has disappeared, leaving behind only a letter in the mouth of the King's dog Pluto, explaining his absence. Donald rushes to tell Goofy about the King's absence, but his secret is quickly discovered by Queen Minnie and Daisy when telling what happened to Goofy. King Mickey's letter explains that darkness is threatening the worlds, which appear as stars in the night sky, and have been blinking out one by one. Therefore, he left in order to study and counter the threat, and provides Donald and Goofy with the mission to seek out the "Key". To start, they should head to a world called Traverse Town, and find a man named Leon. Donald and Goofy, loyal to their king and concerned about his welfare as well as the worlds', agree to take on the mission. Queen Minnie also introduces them to another traveling companion, Jiminy Cricket, who will chronicle their travels in his journal. With the three of them as well as Pluto, they take the Gummi Ship and begin their journey. Donald and Goofy soon arrive in Traverse Town, having gained new, more casual, clothes. They set out in search of Leon and the key, but end up meeting Aerith, a friend of Leon's. She explains to them the situation with the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the Ansem Reports, a document written by "Ansem" that details his findings on the Heartless. However, things take a turn when Heartless attack the hotel that Donald and the others are in (with Leon, Yuffie and Sora, the Keyblade wielder they have been searching for, in the next room). Donald and Goofy are about to go talk to Leon, but Yuffie dashes out of the room and crushes Donald with the door in her haste. Donald and Goofy arrive in the Third District, where they attempt to fight some Heartless, but are unable to defeat them, and a massive explosion sends them flying through the air and right on top of Sora, where they immediately recognize the Keyblade in his hand. However, before they have a chance to formally introduce themselves, they are attacked by a giant Heartless known as the Guard Armor, starting a fight that they manage to win. After the battle, the three introduce themselves. Donald and Goofy explain that they have been searching for Sora, and that if he travels with them, they can go search for the King as well as Sora's friends Riku and Kairi; however, Donald secretly tells Goofy that he doesn't know if they'll find Sora's friends, but they need him either way if they expect to find the King. Donald proceeds to tell a depressed Sora to cheer up if he wants to come with them ("''You can't come along looking like that, understand? No frowning, no sad face. Okay? This boat runs on happy faces!"). Sora attempts to look happy, but only ends up making a fool of himself, much to Donald and Goofy's amusement. Nonetheless, Sora agrees to accompany them, and the three set off. Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off to many worlds, defeating Heartless, the Disney villains, and sealing keyholes that lead towards the hearts to worlds, as well as making many new friends. Of course, the journey is not without its problems like at Deep Jungle; Donald and Sora end up angry at each other after they have an argument involving their search for the King and Sora's friends (like when they saw Riku and Donald said he can't come, causing Sora to realize the duck lied to him), but their friendship ultimately prevails and the two make amends. The three eventually make their way to Hollow Bastion, the world that Leon and his friends hail from, and which Maleficent has turned into her base. To everyone's surprise, they encounter Riku (having not seen them since the events in Neverland), having just wounded an other-world resident named Beast. But that is not all; Riku manages to take the Keyblade from Sora, revealing that Riku is in fact the true Keyblade master. Having been explicitly ordered to follow the Key, Donald and Goofy have no choice but to leave Sora and follow Riku, much to their regret. But eventually, with the aid of Beast, Sora catches up with Riku. With the Beast lured away by a Heartless feigning to be his beloved Belle, Riku attempts to eliminate Sora once and for all with a dark blast. However, Goofy comes to the rescue and blocks the attack, finding himself unable to betray Sora after all that they had been through together, and Donald rejoins them as well, saying, "All for one, one for all." Amazingly, the strength of their friendship also strengthens Sora's heart, and because his heart became stronger, he is able to regain the Keyblade, meaning that Donald and Goofy are no longer going against orders. The trio then make their way through Hollow Bastion, confronting Maleficent as well as Riku, who is now possessed by Ansem and wields a Keyblade forged from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart. Upon their second encounter with the possessed Riku, Donald leaps to attack him, but is easily swatted away, and he and Goofy are separated from Sora by a barrier set up by Riku to prevent them from interfering. They also come across Kairi's body, devoid of her heart. When Sora discovers that Kairi's heart rests within his own, he chooses to release it by stabbing himself with the dark Keyblade left behind by Riku, despite Donald and Goofy frantically trying to convince him otherwise. While Kairi's heart is restored, Sora's is lost, and he becomes a Heartless. Donald is clearly distraught by this, running over to Sora as he fades away and desperately screaming for him to come back, to no avail. Ansem makes his reappearance (and now in nearly total control of Riku's body) soon afterwards, planning to kill the revived Kairi now that her usefulness to him has ended. Donald and Goofy bravely make a stand against Ansem, but both know that they might be no match for him alone. Before Ansem can make his strike, however, Riku is able to take control, holding back Ansem temporarily. Donald and Goofy then attempt to escape with Kairi. At the foyer of the castle, Heartless block their path. However, another Heartless, seemingly without hostile intentions, arrives. Donald shouts at it to get lost and bonks it over the head with his staff, but Kairi realizes it is Sora, and is able to revive him, much to Donald and Goofy's relief. The four then make their escape. The trio then make their way back to Hollow Bastion, fighting their way through Heartless and sealing up the Keyhole opened up by the seven princesses. They then journey to the End of the World, the home of the Heartless. There, they confront Ansem at the remains of Destiny Islands, and then at the endless abyss, where the Door to Darkness that leads to Kingdom Hearts itself resides. After Ansem's defeat, Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempt to seal the door, but their efforts are futile. But then, the King makes his appearance, wielding the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. With the two Keyblades and the assistance of Riku, the Door to Darkness is sealed, and the worlds are restored. However, the King and Riku are sealed in the Realm of Darkness, though the King leaves Donald and his companions with the knowledge that there will always be a door to the light. Thus they travel along a long dirt road through grassy plains, searching for the King and Riku. There, they catch sight of Pluto, who again has a letter from the King. Opportunity arising, the three chase after Pluto, heading off towards another journey. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora, having encountered a mysterious figure, goes with Donald and Goofy to Castle Oblivion. Inside, they discuss going further into the castle, realizing that all four of them, including Jiminy, feel that Riku and the King are in the castle. But before they can progress, they meet the mysterious man once more. Donald, assuming the man to be a Heartless, attacks, but finds out that none of his spells will function. (It is never told how he relearns his spells as they progress into the castle as he is still used for magic as a friend card.) The man reveals that Sora and his friends forgot every single ability they knew as soon as they entered the castle. In addition, the figure remarks that in this castle, they will find someone they know. Granting Sora a card, the figure leaves, and the others are compelled to follow. Sora, using the card, goes deeper into the castle, only to find that he is in Traverse Town. In addition, Donald and Goofy have disappeared, being at the mercy of the cards that control Castle Oblivion. After learning to battle, Sora reunites with Donald and Goofy, who have also gained new clothes. The three continue on, meeting memory versions of the people they have encountered in ''Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, as they progress through the castle, they find that their memories are slowly fading. One example would be how Donald forgets the name of the castle they had visited before: Hollow Bastion. But at the same time, they experience memories they had forgotten long ago, such as Naminé, a supposed former resident of Destiny Islands, and a friend of Sora. But in truth, their memories are being manipulated by Naminé herself. Also, they begin to encounter members of Organization XIII, including Axel, Larxene, and Vexen. All leave cryptic remarks about the nature of Castle Oblivion, including memories, and even about Roxas, the other half of Sora's heart. But they also meet Riku, who apparently is also striving to reach Naminé, but has once again turned on Sora. Donald and Goofy reason that Riku just forgot that Sora and he are friends, but Sora still slowly succumbs to anger at all the things that have been happening to him. The three, after Vexen had been eliminated by Axel, become separated once Sora's anger at the Organization's manipulations overcomes him. When Sora is caught off by Riku, who in turn is knocked unconscious by Naminé shattering Riku's memories apart, Larxene comes in for the kill. But Goofy and Donald come in the nick of time, saving Sora and defeating Larxene. It is then that they learn of Naminé's true nature, as well as the fact that the Riku before them is only a replica of the real person. Naminé tells them that she can restore their memories, but only after they defeat Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, who had been manipulating them the entire time they were in the castle. The three then travel to the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. By this point, however, Donald and Goofy have forgotten about King Mickey, only recalling that they are looking for someone important. As they make their way to Marluxia, the three also make an important promise: that no matter how far apart they are from each other, or if they have forgotten each other, they will always be friends. Using that promise as strength, they go on. The trio then confronts Axel and Marluxia, with Marluxia using Naminé as a human shield. Marluxia escapes, but the three manage to defeat Axel, and soon after chase down and defeat Marluxia (after a round against a replica, and then the real thing). Naminé then leads them to memory pods, where they can sleep while Naminé fixes their memories. Donald and Goofy say goodnight, and leave, while Sora and Naminé say goodbye. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Since this game focuses around the time that Roxas was born and his time spent in the Organization, Donald, along with Sora and Goofy, is induced in a deep slumber by Naminé around that time to recover his lost memories. Donald is playable in Mission Mode after you reach Day 225 and unlock him. Kingdom Hearts II Donald, like Sora and Goofy, has been asleep in special chambers to regain his lost memories. Donald is unknowingly visited by Roxas, Sora's Nobody. Donald and Goofy are the first to wake up out of the trio. Sora awakes soon after and is reunited with Donald and Goofy. The three encounter Hayner, Pence and Olette when they enter Twilight Town, and then a group of Nobodies at the train station, but are saved by the timely arrival of King Mickey, who sends them off to the tower of Yen Sid, who Donald greatly respects. The trio also encounter Pete at the tower. Donald and Goofy journey with Sora across the stars again in search of the missing Riku, who is actually following them and leaving them clues to his location and Roxas' connection to Sora. Donald helps out several times during the journey, including finally killing Oogie Boogie by stepping on the bug that is his core conscious. However, Donald seems to develop an attraction to treasure (probably an inherited trait from his Uncle Scrooge), as seen in Agrabah, where he fights Abu for a red diamond, and in Port Royal, where Sora and Goofy share a joke about Donald being lost to the curse of the Aztec gold, much to Donald's irritation. It is also hinted that Donald has a terrible singing voice; in Atlantica, when Ariel keeps getting distracted while rehearsing for Sebastian's musical, Donald offers to sing her part in the musical, and Sora immediately declares, "No way! Not a chance!" Donald is overjoyed when he is reunited with King Mickey, practically leaping upon his king to hug him, eventually having to be pushed off by Mickey himself. During the Battle of Hollow Bastion, King Mickey orders the trio to go search for Riku and Kairi and leave the Heartless to them. Sora is extremely reluctant to leave, so Donald and Goofy go against King Mickey's orders and assist Sora in helping Leon and the others, apologizing to the king as they do so. When Goofy seems to die during the Battle of Hollow Bastion, Donald completely loses control of his rage and rushes off to destroy Heartless. Goofy later appears unharmed and an enraged Donald hits him in the kneecap with his staff, telling Goofy never to "scare me like that again!". Donald travels with Sora into the digital Twilight Town and sees the death of Axel. They journey through The World That Never Was and are reunited with Riku and Kairi. Donald helps defeat Xemnas and leaves with the other Disney Castle residents through a portal opened by Naminé. After he stepped through with Pluto, King Mickey, Goofy, and Kairi, Xemnas closes the portal, preventing Sora and Riku from returning, forcing the two of them to battle him one last time. He is reunited with Sora and Riku when they return to Destiny Islands. The three of them share a joyful moment before Sora turns his attention to Kairi. After their long journey, Donald returns to Disney Castle with Goofy, King Mickey, Pluto, his nephews and Scrooge McDuck to be hugged by Daisy. Kingdom Hearts coded Donald appears once again in ''Kingdom Hearts coded with Goofy in Disney Castle to help King Mickey solve a mystery of Jiminy's Journal and its mysterious message. While they find clues and mysterious additions to the journal, Heartless suddenly appear in their castle. King Mickey manages to fend them off, but when they try to leave the library, where the experiment is being held, they find themselves trapped inside. At a needed time, Donald and Goofy run into the digital version of Hollow Bastion to assist a Sora made of data fight against Pete and the Heartless. Gallery Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald Duck's Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame donald-duck-1st-02.jpg|Donald Duck in his first appearnce The Wise Little Hen. donaldstar_1600.jpg|Donald Duck Cartoon Opening fant2000.jpg|Donald in Fantasia 2000 DL50C.jpg|Donald Duck with Steve Martin in Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert large_PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Quackpack.jpg|Donald in Quack Pack Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald gets his star Retro-Donald.jpg|Retro-Donald in Kingdom Hearts II 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Duck Topiary threemusketeers_741.jpg|Donald in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 360002008_e4b150b378.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice mmcmbs-03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 3339880945_6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's a Small World 228491864_71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck Statue 3008497946_045402e858.jpg|Donald Duck puppet in Playhouse Disney Live! lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Works MickeyChristmas2.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto in House of Mouse 3644216694_152645f045_m.jpg|Donald with Goofy in the Disney Parks 2608859185_5f9ae2633d_m.jpg|Donald with Pluto in the Disney Parks 1175280152 3.jpg|Donald and Goofy cartoon opening icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets José Carioca in Saludos Amigos icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Jose meets Panchito Pistoles in The Three Cabelleros DonaldSquid.jpg|Squid Donald in Kingdom Hearts HalloweenTownDonald.png|Mummy Donald in Kingdom Hearts Donald-PrideLands_CG.jpg|Bird Donald in Kingdom Hearts II TronDonald.png|Data Donald in Kingdom Heart II 2345587100_4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy in the Disney Parks Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6508130-1024-768.jpg|Donald then and now 3425516505_528c667791.jpg|Donald's Signature icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in Mickey and the Beanstalk of Fun and Fancy Free 1835319468_a251971129.jpg|Donald in the Magic Kingdom's Dream Along with Mickey 3471829063_5a2271963d_b.jpg|Donald in Disney's Spectro Magic in the Magic Kingdom icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos Donald & Goofy.jpg|Donald with Goofy in Mickey, Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers. Donald2.jpg|Donald in the comics DonaldWithPrincesses.jpg|Donald with the Disney Princesses icerathreecaballeros0675.jpg|Donald in The Three Cabelleros Donaldduck-thespiritof43.jpg|Donald Duck in The Spirit of 43. Dd.jpg|Donald during his temper tantrums DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg|Donald in one of his occasional appearances on DuckTales donaldsdoglaundry3.jpg|Donald and Pluto in Donald's Dog Laundry External links *Donald Duck comics *Donald Duck's family tree *Donald's profile in the Inducks *Toonopedia: Donald Duck *Donald Duck shorts film Duck, Donald Duck, Donald Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters who almost died Category:Living characters Category:Animals Category:Clarence Nash Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney characters Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in Cartoon parks Category:Movie Characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Princes